simpsonsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
O menino que sabia demais
Sequência de Abertura Quadro Negro: "There are plenty of businesses like show business" (há uma abundância de empresas como o show business) - - - a edição brasileira dublou: Há muitos negócios como os da diversão. Piada do Sofá: A família vai para o sofá, mas olham ao redor para ver onde eles estão, quando percebem, eles estão no set do show de David Letterman. (repetindo piada do episódio 9 desta mesma temporada) Sinopse thumbÉ um lindo dia em Springfield, mas Bart não esta feliz em ir para a escola (porque os alunos têm que ir em um ônibus da prisão) e ao chegar na sala de aula, Bart diz que vai ao dentista para poder fugir da sala de aula. Mas o diretor Skinner não ficou econvencido. Ele vai atrás de Bart, finalmente para o encurralar. Mas Bart salta em um carro a tempo. O carro é realmente dirigido por Freddy Quimby, indo para seu aniversário. No almoço, é servido o ensopado preferido de Freddy, e ele pede ao garçom francês, o Sr. Lacoste, para dizer o nome do prato corretamente. Ele diz: "Shau-dere"(ensopado), mas Freddy diz que é "dah-chow"(ensopadinha). Freddy segue o garçom para a cozinha, exigindo que ele diga 'chow-dah ", onde Bart está escondido debaixo de uma mesa. Logo depois, a voz de Freddy Quimby é ouvida, dizendo: "Tudo bem, você me pediu isso. Vou aproveitar isso." Estas palavras são, então, seguidas por uma variedade de sons altos. Freddy Quimby então é preso pelos seus crimes e levados a julgamento. 300px|thumb|Sr. Lacoste se enchendo de ratoeiras Todo mundo diz que ele é culpado, mas Bart sabe que Freddy não cometeu o crime. Ele não quer testemunhar, porém, porque ele fugia da escola e diretor Skinner ia saber o que ele fez, se ele testemunhasse. Enquanto isso, Homer é selecionado para o serviço do júri para o julgamento. Durante o curso do julgamento, o prefeito Quimby paga por testemunhas (como Moe) para depor falsamente. O advogado de Freddy informa o tribunal que Freddy nunca perderia a cabeça por algo tão trivial como a pronúncia da palavra chowder (pronunciá-lo como deve ser ensopado). Isso faz com que Freddy para um ataque de fúria, gritando: "Isso é chow chow-dah-dah(ensopadinha,ensopadinha) eu vou te matar! Eu vou matar cada um de vocês, especialmente aqueles de vocês no júri!!" Freddie já estava sendo considerado como um culpado. Homer descobre que eles terão de permanecer no Springfield Palace Hotelatéqueeles decidam sobre o veredito. Ele acaba dividindo um quarto com o Diretor Skinner (também um dos jurados). Bart reconsidera atestando a inocência Freddy depois de assistir a um programa na TV com um incidente semelhante. Lisa consegue ajudar Bart à ter coragem de testemunhar, e o juiz permite a Bart falar com as testemunhas. Bart explica exatamente o que aconteceu. Depois que o garçom se recusou a dizer "chow-dah", Freddy pegou uma garrafa de champanhe (enquanto gritavam "Tudo bem, você me pediu isso. Vou aproveitar isso."), O abriu e saiu da cozinha. Depois de Freddy saindo, o garçom acabou ferindo-se através de uma série de ações desajeitadas. O garçom diz que não é um desastrado, mas cai de uma janela aberta perto em cima de um caminhão cheio de ratoeiras. Freddy é inocentado de todas as acusações, enquanto Bart é recebe quatro meses de detenção de Skinner Curiosidades *No tribunal é possível ver um homem desenhando um dos personagens e assina"MATT GROENING". *O nome desse episódio é uma referência ao filme 'O Homem Que Sabia Demais' *Na porta do tribunal, Kent Brockman diz que o nome do caso deveria ser "Waitergates". É uma referencia ao Caso Watergate , que derrubou o presidente dos EUA Richard Nixon. Waiter em inglês é garçom. *Quando o garçon Sr. Lacoste protesta no tribunal, ele diz: "Não sou um garçom atrapalhado do tipo Clouseau". Essa é uma referência ao Inspetor Jacques Clouseau, personagem de Peter Sellers na série de filmes "A pantera cor-de-rosa", que, como todos sabem, é um atrapalhado de mão cheia. *Na festa da família Quimby, Bart encontra Rainier Wolfcastle (que é uma paródia de Arnold Schwarzenegger) e diz a ele que seu último filme era bem ruim, ao que aparece outro personagem e diz "Ingresso mágico uma ova!". Eles estavam se referindo ao filme "O Último Grande Herói", estrelado por Schwarzenegger, que custou milhões de dólares e foi mesmo um fracasso de bilheteria. Episódio disponivel em DVD Sim Assistir Online: Episódio disponível em: 5ª Temporada Ep. 20 Quinta Temporada: #O quarteto de Homer #A ameaça #Homer vai ao colégio #O ursinho #A casa da árvore dos horrores IV #As escapadas de Marge #A criança enrustida de Bart #Os escoteiros da vizinhança #A última tentação de Homer #Como aprendi a gostar do jogo Springfield #Homer, o vigilante #Bart fica famoso #Homer e Apu #Lisa e a boneca falante #Homer astronauta #De olho em Springfield #Bart ganha um elefante #O herdeiro do Sr. Burns #A canção do doce e perigoso Skinner - EPISÓDIO 100 #O menino que sabia demais #O amante de Lady Bouvier #Os segredos de um casamento bem sucedido de:Bart packt aus en:The Boy Who Knew Too Much es:The Boy Who Knew Too Much fr:Le garçon qui en savait trop pl:The Boy Who Knew Too Much ru:Мальчик, который слишком много знал Categoria:episódios disponíveis em dvd Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Artigo sobre episódios Categoria:Artigos sobre episódios Categoria:Sem convidados especiais Categoria:Artigos